Left for Misinterpretation
by TomxoxRiddlexoxSxcHeirxox
Summary: Oneshot totally misinterpreting the prophecy to lead to outstanding results!


Left for Misinterpretation

Harry Potter approached the snake like figure. It was him, it, the, Voldemort. As Harry Potter approached Voldemort he could see the Dark Lords face in the moon light. He could se Voldemort's nose, almost non-existent, and his eyes, red slits, seemed almost like someone had cut shapes into his face to resemble eyes. The Dark Lord hid his figure with a cloak entirely too big for him. Harry Potter faced him in a dueling stance. Harry was now 19 and an astonishing height of 6'7, but Voldemort was unnaturally tall at 7 feet. Harry envisioned a picture of himself shouting Crucio at Voldemort. He could see Voldemort on the ground screaming begging, to be killed. The screaming image of Voldemort changed into Ginny then Hermione and then Ron.

Harry grinned at the thought.

No! He screamed to himself, Stop! He breathed deep. He tried to keep his calm as he stared into Voldemorts slits for eyes.

It seemed days until Voldemort spoke, "We meet again, Dark Lord." Voldemort bowed to Harry, a low bow of true respect. Harry looked at him in puzzlement and relaxed a little.

"What?" Harry said softly causing Voldemort laughed at his response and Harry blushed. He was being laughed at.

"Ha, have you not figured it out, Harry? I am not the one you are battling; I am not the Dark Lord you were meant to fight." Voldemort smirked.

'Of course you are!" Harry tensed up, "You have the Death Eaters, You marked me, made me your equal!"

"No, no, we will never be equal! The only person you can be equal to is yourself. The fight is between you and yourself. Will you become evil like me or remain good and remain your innocent self? What road will you go down since you have met a fork in the road of life?" Voldemort continued, waving his arms to emphasize every word he said, "I know the whole prophecy, It was secretly made about me many years ago, although slightly different. The prophecy begins: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, By the time I heard this prophecy I assumed they meant me. I had gone under the name Dark Lord simply because it made sense but I was not the Dark Lord this prophecy talks about and I never will. The only people I killed face to face are my father, your parents and my fathers parents. You can defeat the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord is in you, or will you fight it? Now, for the next part of the prophecy; Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. According to Wormtail Lily had an abortion for the first three babies she was going to have. She thought she wasn't ready to take care of a child with me on the rise but finally she gave in. You were born as the seventh month died. Next is and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, you are equal to yourself Harry and the only way you could complete is that you have a power you yourself don't know of. I know what it is, should I tell you, perhaps later. The end of it is and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The Dark Lord in you must either be vanquished or take over, chose and chose wisely for you will be stuck with your choice forever." Voldemort inhaled and exhaled.

"I am going to kill you because you are speaking nonsense, Voldemort. You are the Dark Lord and I will kill you," Harry said, "I will rule the Wizard World. I will have more power than you. I will have many followers and I will rule. But I will rule wisely and fairly."

Voldemort shook his head and spoke, "I thought I could do that too. I said I will stop what happened to me from happening to others. There is no equal balance, Harry. You both kill me and relinquish fame or you kill me and rule. Follow my advice, I had to learn the hard way, choose to give up fame. It takes more than one person to fix the world. It takes all the people in the world. I'm sorry. There are too many in the world who are too evil. Like me. Complete right will never be reached. Forgive me for I failed at this too." Voldemort bowed low once again.

"Who are you to tell what to or what not to do? Look at you, your evil, everyone hates you and you're about to die! If I fail I can only blame me. I can't live knowing that I could have done something to help." Harry reached for his wand.

"Listen Harry- Voldemort was cut off as Harry swung his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as a red stream shot out of his wand and Voldemort. Voldemort hit the ground, dead. "Goodnight Dark Lord." He spat.

"Locor Motor." Harry said. Voldemort floated in the air and followed Harry as he made his way toward the school that could be seen in the distance. He thought of the past years. Of the pain, joy, love in his school days. He reached the door half and hour later and opened it. It was dusty inside Hogwarts he noticed as he walked to Dumbledore's office and said the password.

"Good will triumph over evil." He was allowed to pass into the office. They were all there to great him. Except for Dumbledore, he was dead. What a fool Dumbledore had been. Harry told a fake story to the Aurors and his friends, except Ron, who had awaited his arrival. He said that he had managed to kill Voldemort with a surprise attack. Harry learned that Ron was killed by Bellatrix that night. Harry almost killed himself.

Harry learned more than anyone could have taught him that night. His secret power was that he could be evil. He, himself had not know this, until now. Harry didn't give up fame and he became minister. He tried to make everything right, really he did. He tried to block out the Dark side of him. Really he did. But it wasn't possible. Just like Voldemort had said. He couldn't block it out of him forever. And every night before he goes to sleep Harry dreams what life would have been like if he had listened to that man, the First Dark Lord.

McGonagall is still headmaster of Hogwarts. She secretly heard a prophecy while she was sitting in Hogshead.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the eighth month dies, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." McGonagall hopes, wishes that this means that someone will be able to conquer Harry but we know the truth. The third chosen one. Will he be the first to turn away from the power the darkness offers or will he be known as the third Dark Lord?

Our story starts again and it will end. Will this story end the same way?

That is up to you my friends

For misinterpretation.


End file.
